Viento y Tepestad
by kairi yagami
Summary: Hermione nos vemos despues de la cena Si no fue el, ¿entonses quien? ,Si salgo con draco ¿que demonios hago besandome con harry ? DMxHRxHP RWxLL GWxOC


**_Viento y Tempestad  
_**

_**Cap I : Tu y El?  
l**_

_Hermione:_

_Nos vemos en el aula junto al cuadro de los monjes en el sexto piso a las 12:00_

_No faltes_

_Tu admirador_

-mi admirador?-la castaña se pregunto viendo el pequeño papel que alguien le había puesto en su caldero , por suerte se dio cuenta antes de comenzar su poción de la clase de defensas contra las artes obscuras, este era el ultimo año en howgarts su profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras era severus snape por fin había conseguido la plaza

-que es eso mione?-una chica se le acerco era lavender Brown con la intención de quitarle el trozo de papel

-es solo un trozo de papel- le sonrío la chica tratando de cómbenserla para que no siguiera preguntando

-oh por momentos pensé que era algo importante como..una carta de amor-le insinuó la chica tratando de ver el papel el cual hermione doblo de inmediato  
-me dejas verlo?-lavender le insistió  
-solo es un papel

-esta bien mione-la chica se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su caldero justo alado de su eterna amiga parvati a la cual le dijo algo al oído y las dos voltearon hacia hermione con la mínima discreción cosa no extraña viniendo de ellas.

-SAQUEN SU LIBRO EN LA PÁGINA 26-se escucho la voz de severus snape, ya les era habitual que comenzaran sus clases así el curso había comenzado exactamente asé una semana., todos obedecieron al profesor la clase de pociones concluyo sin ninguna contratiempo termino la clase y hermione recogió sus cosas y salio pero se topo con una Slytherin que estaba acompañada por Blaise Zabinni quien fingió tropezarse con ella

-blaise creo que hay ratas en el edificio!!..y son horrendas-dijo parkinson dirigiéndose a hermione

La cual no hizo nada más que ignorarla

-no! espera pansy es ….Greanger-dijo zabinni en tono serio al instante soltaron la carcajada el y parkinson

-hermione como estas-los interrumpió una joven rubia con hermosos ojos azules

-que bien la rata y la lunática-se echo a reír pansy a lo cual luna bajo la cabeza

-pero quien te crees parkinson?

-como te atreves a pronunciar mi apellido no eres digna-le reprocho la de cabello negro

-sabes ..Entre los míos..Parkinson es un apellido común y corriente..Mas corriente que común..- castaña le dijo sonriendo

-como te atreves asquerosa sangre sucia-pansy enseguida la apunto con su varita

-no te atrevas a tocarla parkinson—se escucho la voz de cierto chico de cabello negro azabache que venia a acompañado de un pelirrojo sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron parkinson y zabinni en seguida el ultimo hiso lo mismo

-creo que no es justo tres contra dos san potter-Draco Malfoy salio del aula y enseguida imito a sus compañeros Slytherin

-draco esta sangre sucia me llamo corriente-chillo pansy quien todavía era apuntada por harry y hermione

-no la vuelvas a llamar así o lo lamentaras-agito su varita harry

-ala defensiva potter? por que tanto afán a defender a greanger?  
-es mi amiga-recalco harry  
-enserio solo eso?-el rubio clavo sus ojos hermione  
-eso no te importa malfoy-harry ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-QUE PASA AQUÍ?-todos se giraron hacia –BAJEN SUS VARITAS ENSEGUIDA-lo cual todos obedecieron-estoy esperando una respuesta

-el hurón empezó –contesto ron enseguida ganándose una de esas miradas de odio que le dedicaba snape

-20 puntos menos para griffindor

-pero profesor?-apelo ron muy enojado

-ahora regresen a sus clases MUEVANSE

-eso no es justo –le dijo harry a snape

-harry vamonos-lo jalo hermione mientras los de slytherin sonreían satisfechos

…

Ya era hora de la cena ron aun seguía molesto por lo que había pasado después de la clase de defensa contra las artes obscuras los tres se dirigían al gran comedor

-eso no fue justo ¿vieron como le dio el lado a los slytherin?

-era de suponer que no castigara a malfoy-dijo harry irritado

-vamos chicos ya paso-les calmo hermione al momento que pasaban junto a la mesa de slytherin malfoy no les quitaba la mirada de encima

-maldito hurón volador-murmuro ron

Se sentaron en la mesa junto a neville tenían la vista perfecta de la mesa de slytherin por lo cual ron se dio cuenta que no les quitaba la vista de encima malfoy

-que nos ve ese?-le susurro a harry y a hermione que discretamente volteo para confirmar lo que ron decía

-hola chicos-les saludo lavender junto con parvati

-adivinen que?-les dijo la primera pero no había repuesta por parte de ninguno de los tres-

Que Seamus Finnigan esta saliendo con una chica de ravenclaw., ¿lo pueden creer?-hermione harry y ron la veían sin el mas mínimo interés

-se le declaro de una forma tan romántica-parvati desdijo con un suspiro

-enserio..-dijo hermione tomando la jarra de zumo de calabaza resignada a escuchar toda la sena a esas dos vosesitas

-si –contesto lavender emocionada al oír por fin la voz de alguno de ellos-resulta que le mando un pequeño papelito diciéndole que le encantada ..Como el que tenias tu mione ¡

Hermione al escuchar eso se sobresalto y tiro el zumo de calabaza enzima de harry

-lo siento harry –dijo aun sobre saltada tomando una servilleta y limpiándole a harry su túnica

-descuida –le dijo harry hermione le seguía limpiando la túnica muy cerca de el

-quien quiera que los viera pensaría que son una adorable pareja

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS LAVENDER!-dijo enseguida ron percatándose que no solo harry hermione y lavender lo observaban sino toda la mesa de griffindor

-yo solo decía won- won-le dijo la chica ofendida

-pues no digas –ron le respondió irritado- se me quito el hambre se levanto de la mesa y vio a harry y a hermione quien todavía tenia su mano con la servilleta sobre la parte del pecho de la túnica de harry ¿vienen?

-si -asintió harry quien enseguida se levanto

-yo, no- me quedare un rato mas alfil dentro de poco tengo que comenzar el patrullaje de prefecta.  
-esta bien –dijo ron y se marcharon al pasar por la mesa de slytherin contactaron miradas con malfoy quien los veía mas molesto que de costumbre esto lo noto hermione

-no te enfadaste por lo que dije ¿verdad mione?-la voz de lavender la saco de sus pensamientos

-claro que por que habría harry y yo solo somos amigos-le dijo la chica

-pues no negaras que es guapo-le insistió-de verdad no te gusta ni poquito  
-no ya te lo dije y ya vasta lavender hermione vio su reloj de pulsera-ya me tengo que ir

La chica se levanto y cruzo el gran comedor ya era tarde como para ir a la biblioteca ,pero tampoco quería ir a la sala común de su casa pero decidió ir pensando en el papel que había recibido y si asistiría o no.. al llegar a la entrada cruzo el retrato de la señora gorda y vio a harry y a ron jugando ajedrez mágico.

-hermione pensamos que ya no vendrías-le dijo ron

-solo estaré un rato asta las 11

-no quieres jugar ajedrez mágico?

-Ronald eso es de bárbaros

-te enojas por que siempre pierdes

-sabes que? mejor deberían de estar asiendo la tarea de DCAO

En lugar de estar esperando a que la tarea se haga sola.-

-hay hermione no empieces-le dijo el pelirrojo

-mañana que me la estén pidiendo eso les diré-se dio la media vuelta tomo un libro que había en uno de los fofas y salio de la torre ., el tiempo pasaba lento ella recorría cada rincón posible buscando a alumnos tan aventureros como sus amigos que estuvieran rompiendo alguna reglas mas bien pensando si asistiría a su sita con un total desconocido

Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran las 11: 45 tomo la decisión de ir y camino lo mas rápido posible adonde la habían citado ya estaba en el quinto piso doblando un pasillo cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba y la arrincono con la pared

-greanger por que tan de prisa-le dijo el chico de cabello rubio platino que la aprisionaba con su cuerpo

-pero que te pasa?-

-te hice una pregunta-le dijo el acercándose cada vez mas a su cara –no piensas reponerme? Adonde ibas tan deprisa

-malfoy..-le decía nerviosa ya que el ya estaba rozando sus labios con los suyos

Ella trato de apartarse pero el la beso apasionadamente no la dejaba i reaccionar

Ella lo logro aparta.

-draco basta –le dijo ella –así que tu mandaste esto-le dijo mostrándole el papel el lo tomo lo leyó y la volteo a ver irritado

-yo no te mande nada-le dijo furioso

Ella sintió que se le helada la sangre ante la respuesta

-que? Entonces .. ¿Quien?..-le pregunto

-no lo se y no iras-le dijo mas bien le ordeno

-pero..-

-DIJE QUE NO IRAS!-el chico la tomo de los hombros ella lo vio asustada-hermione no sabemos quien es..Perdón le dijo abrazándola ella le correspondió

-esta bien –le dijo con tono de resignación-ya me tengo que ir tengo que buscar a ron

-a la entupida comadreja?

-draco no le digas así!

-ultima mente te e visto muy junta con el cabeza rajada

-se llama harry y tal vez es por que es mi amigo-la castaña le dijo ofendida

-como ase un rato en el comedor..el tiene manos para limpiarse

-draco fue mi culpa, bueno pero no espesemos ya me tengo que ir-la chica se despidió de el con un beso

-te espero mañana en el lago a las 6:00-le dijo el ella asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia su actual camino ., Todo sucedió tan rápido entre ella y draco malfoy y sin que se dieran cuenta comenzaron una relación que para todos era prohibida , una catástrofe ,una traición un malfoy con una sangre sucia, un slytherin y una griffindor y por su fuera poco ocultándose de todos, de sus amigos, mintiéndoles pero tanto ella como el decidieron mandar al diablo a los demás., en el momento le importaba aquel que le había mandado la nota., se percato de que draco no la hubiera seguido y ya casi estaba en su destino frente al cuadro de monjes y al lado la puesta del aula señalada .tomo la perilla y la esta va girando a un pensando si debía o no entrar pero al parecer su curiosidad era mas fuerte así que entro encontró la gran aula bacía dio un suspiro de alivio al parecer todo había sido una broma .le hecho de nuevo un vistazo al lugar y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a salir pero vio como la puerta se cerro frente a ella y frente a ella apareció la persona que menos esperaba que estuviera ahí.

-no te puedes ir todavía..-le dijo el chico

-harry pero que.. ¿que haces aquí?-le dijo la chica sorprendida

-fui yo quien te mande el papel-le contesto el chico tomándola por los hombros

-harry! ..Pero ..Estas loco?..si alguien te hubiera descubierto..

-vale la pena

-NO HARRY! Regresa de inmediato a la torre-el enfado de hermione era notable

-no sin antes decirte! lo que te tengo que decir!-el joven de los ojos verdes le impedía salir de ahí

-esta bien harry pero enseguida te vas-hermione vio como harry se le acercaba y le susurro algo al oído –te ..Amo..Hermione..-a lo cual ella enseguida se separo de el

-PERO QUE ESTAS DISIENDO HARRY POTTER!-le dijo histérica alejándose lo mas pronto posible de el pero harry enseguida la tomo por los brazos y la acerco a el hermione no sabia que hacer el le tomo la barbilla con sus mano y junto su cara con la suya y justo cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba rozando sus labios con los suyos

Al siguiente segundo ya la estaba besando lo peor es que ella le estaba correspondiendo

No podía engañarse a si misma desde segundo curso empezó a sentir algo por harry no sabia que ..Pero era más que amistad ..lo peor del caso es que ella amaba draco.. Pero entonces que hacia hay besándose con harry…….

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hola este es mi fic_ "viento y tempestad _ espero les guste y cualquier cosa que no le entiendan solo díganmelo en sus reviews. Sorry por las faltas de ortografía . que son muchas , tratare de buscarme un corrector para Word.**

**Muchos besos  
Dejen Reviwes **

**Atte. **

**Kairi **


End file.
